Reconciled
by TheGreysideoftheCriminalHouse
Summary: An improved version of 'Long Lost Lover' later chapters rated M,so I will stick with M. Little cute story about Reid and Prentiss. Reviews wanted for story lines please.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm really receiving the cold shoulder" murmured the newly returned member of the B.A.U team- Agent Emily Prentiss.

"Reid he's just all about the facts, he much like many people that when your boss says that a friend and agent has died in the hands of an UnSub he believes it" said JJ as she emptied the third bottle of wine between their two glasses. "I know and I feel awful for doing this, not just to him, but to the whole team, how will they ever forgive me Jayje? "Em. Listen to me and let it sink into that pretty head of yours, Morgan is just happy he has his Kurt Vonnegut fan back". "I don't think Reid ever took to much of a fancy too those books and I can see why they're just awful, but hey each to their own". "Pen missed you so much, she's so happy to have you back emotions of hate or anguish are non existent. Rossi well Rossi did really miss you he's been known that after a bottle of scotch even get emotional thinking about you, so you being back suits him". "That leaves our boy Spence, he is amazing and just doesn't like not knowing ANYTHING and you returning and him not knowing you were alive is what is upsetting him."

Gulping down what was left of her wine, it was time to go home, having thinking tonight would be a quiet one,she drove straight from work meaning that her black S.U.V was parked outside."Jayje" said a pleading Emily,"how much do you value our friendship?,I know where this is going" said a sarcastic JJ, "What'cha want me to do?" " If I walk home, would you on the way to Henry's day care pick me up and bring me here so I have my car for tomorrow?"- the thought pondered in JJ's mind, why didn't Emily call a cab? Why did she just not stay here the night?

"Em, just stay here tonight, I assume your go bag is in the S.U.V? Go outside,get that, i'll wash your clothes tonight and they can replace the ones in your go bag." "I think the wine has gone to my head because that is a brilliant idea,only if your sure I can stay though, I don't want to put yo-, I wouldn't have suggested it if It was putting me out, now go and get your things, and I'll make up the spare room." "Okay then mum" Prentiss said loudly enough for her best friend to hear, and begun to walk the short distance from the kitchen to the garage to collect her things. It had been a week since she had returned from the dead and Reid had not spoken anything more than 11 words to her, and all of those had been for the purpose of work.

How can I get the old statistical and annoying Spencer back? "I've got it" exclaimed Emily, realising she just said this to herself she began to stroll inside with the idea on how to win young Dr. Reid over floating inside her slightly intoxicated mind. "Jen,Jen, I got it, I know how I'm going to get Reid to forgive me" said the now very happy Agent Prentiss. "Go on then spill, well you know that overly dorky show he wanted Garcia to go with I'm to see?" "Yeah it was some sort of doctor who/comedy kinda thing right? Yeah well I'm going to book tickets for us, and then dinner we can sort it out over that" said Prentiss in baited breath. "Nice idea now off to bed we're up at 6, unlike some I don't live a five minute journey from Quantico"

"Night Jayje" said Emily as gave her friend a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Night Night Em-saying that to you will never get old".


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in the spare room of JJ's apartment, Prentiss leaned to her right and plugged in her iPhone charger and connected her smartphone to it,turning on her phone to the constant vibration of messages from Garcia, since she returned Penelope has been texting her non stop just to make sure the she was still alive, as cute as it was, it grew to be an annoyance and wondered how long she would continue it, somewhere hidden between the messages from the tech wizard there was an unread message from the most unexpected person, all it read was "Sorry".

Not knowing wether to call the young doctor and grovel down the phone or to just text him, after much deliberation she decided a text would be enough, "thank you Spence, I've got a surprise for you tomorrow,lots of love Emily xx".

"shit,I'm such an idiot" Emily cursed to herself, it's 1:30 am no doubt he will be in bed, that will have woken him up and he's going to be pissed with me again, it's time to book these tickets and go to bed. Ten minutes searching the web and $100 dollars later the beginning of the reconciliation had begun, she prayed it would work.

Sat at her old/new desk in the bullpen, Emily waited anxiously for the arrival of Dr. Spencer Reid, two minutes to eight, and the elevator door opened and the automated voice said "level 3, The Behavioural Analysis Unit" excited to see the face of her young college when she told him, Emily sprung up and headed towards the entrance to their office, in front of her stood the ever so handsome Derek Morgan and the person of interest, young Spencer.

"what's wrong with you, didn't know christmas was in October, you look as if Santa has just delivered you a puppy, why are you so happy" said Morgan as he giggled at Prentiss.

"Nothing I just have a brilliant plan and it involves Reid so, if you would excuse us Derek" "firstly I am so sorry for texting you so late last night it was just me a JJ were talking and- Emily it's fine, I was awake, what's with the energy surge? "Well I noticed that in my first week back from the dead you only said 11 words to me, and that seemed like you were giving me the cold shoulder, so to make it up to you we've got two tickets to the stupid show you wanted to see, then dinner reservations afterwards. That okay with you? The look of shock on the face of a genius was a picture, "you mean TARDIS?" stuttered Reid.

"The very same, tonight at 7 I'll come to your place and we'll head over there for 7:30, that suit you? Suits me, I'm amazed you even knew I was interested in it? Reid the microexpressions on your face when Garcia told you she want interested said it all I knew you were gutted. Microexpressions are my thing Em" "well after being dead in a strange city with nothing better to do then why not swat up on things that may help you in the future?"

"Hmm I guess" said Reid as he realised his new found competition. "right I have stupid training to get too, I will see you tonight Spence". As she blew a kiss to her brotherly co worker it dawned on her that maybe tonight would be awkward, or terrible or just creepy in a dark theatre with Spencer, then a meal, just the two of them.

Could this be the first date? Did he see it as a date? Time to text the girls "you don't think Spence see's tonight as a date do you?" SEND! Two hours later she got a reply from the trusty but the delayed JJ "don't be silly hun, Spencer is like our little brother, go to the show, have dinner and return to the way things were before, lots of love Jayje xxx", phew! The sigh of relief she needed to assure herself that her and Spencer would be okay, although as the day progressed the pit in her stomach grew more and more nervous about what the evening had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

7:25-At the entrance to Reid's apartment block, Emily pondered on what life was like before Doyle,before her death and before she ever felt this nervous around her she took the elevator to the 9th floor of the apartment block, the nerves kicked in, and just the thought of how this evening would turn out flashed through her mind.

7:30- As Emily knocked on the door to apartment 31 and waited for Spencer to answer, as the door opened,an oddly dressed left the house, in black drain pipes, a buttoned up white shirt, with clean Chuck Taylor's, this wasn't the guy she remembered. "Spencer, what's with this new style?" Emily asked curiously. "Well as I have a very attractive woman accompanying me this evening I thought the best thing to do was to make an effort into my appearance, do you like it? Yeah it suits you Spence" she said as the pair began their 7 block walk to the theatre.

The lights began to dim as Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid took their seats. Throughout the show some references caused some confusion, which meant some minor details had to be explained to the unaware Emily Prentiss, which caused the fellow doctor to chuckle, for example what a TARDIS was?

She was now aware that I meant Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and it was the time machine the doctor used to travel throughout time, as he explained this concept he placed his hand on Emily's thigh, this was an odd emotion, she didn't know if it was harmless or if she felt slightly turned on by the actions of young Spencer Reid, at least she knew she was no longer receiving he cold shoulder.

10:00- "Tonight was amazing Emily, did you know the the doctor has had 45 companions?, well I do now Reid" as they chuckled in unison. "Are you still up for dinner Spence? I am if you are but there are chicken nuggets and fries in my apartment if you fancy it? Deal" said Emily, "and I suppose you out of anyone will have coffee right?

Now that's a silly question replied Spencer". The return journey to Spencer's midtown apartment was strange, talking about topics that a normal brother and sister wouldn't talk about, like sex, each others sex lives, each others fairly non existent sex lives. As the pair reached the apartment, it was too much she could no longer resist the obvious flirting between the two she was attracted to Spencer Reid, as he laid on the sofa,Emily placed herself next to him, her head on his chest, their legs entwined, their was a silence.

This was it she thought I either kiss him now or I will regret this. "I'll count down from five" she said to herself, "5,4,3" before she could finish counting the soft lips of the young Dr. Spencer Reid were place against hers, and she moved her face closer to his, his tongue began to tickle hers, as they exchanged this moment of passion they lost control finding themselves together still deeply entwined on his living room floor,she pulled away "Spence" she said panting, "are you sure you want this?

Of course I do Emily, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't".

"Okay" she said grabbing him by the collar pulling him towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Laying on the bed Emily thought how she would be able to tell her friends about this night, and how they would react I mean will this hurt him in the long run? "Spen" she yelled into the bathroom,he came towards her placing his gangly body on top of hers and so it began.

Together on his bed the pair kissed and exchanged touches for what seemed like hours but in reality was just minutes, obviously nervous he whispered into the ear of Emily Prentiss, "can I?" with no reply she placed Reid's hand at the base of her shirt and he started to peel it from her skin, kissing from her hip to the earlobe, Emily Prentiss was glued, there was no going back.

As she un buttoned his jeans and he pulled them down she could feel the large bulge pressing down on her, she went to do the same to her trousers but before she could do it herself, he was there, as he pulled of her knickers with his teeth, she pushed herself backwards,with her feet placed firmly on the bed and knees up, she began to feel the tongue that minutes ago was caressing her mouth now caressing her vagina and stimulating feelings that she hadn't felt for a long time, after a few minutes she pulled him towards her pushing his tight Calvin Klein boxer shorts away from his hips using her feet, he slipped in, using his hips and kissing her neck he gained a rhythm a rhythm faster than she ever felt before.

She didn't know he had it in him, their thighs so tightly together it felt as if she was experiencing this twice,once for herself and through him, it was electric, she could feel it, they were both there ready to go, digging her nails into his skinny back and him pulling her long dark brown hair it happened with a scream, a noise she had never made before, a scream she thought only Spencer could make her produce,seconds later wrapped in the sheets he made way to the bathroom.

Laying there only in her bra she felt amazing, she had forgotten who Spencer was to her, she had forgotten he was a college, a friend and a brother she saw him differently now. 5 minutes later after her reflection the man returned, laying next to her,sharing the sheets she snuggled up on his chest, with a final kiss for good measure and a whispered "thanks" they fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring for them.


	5. Chapter 5

6:30am

To the sound of Reid's alarm the couple awoke, stroking his hair Emily felt as if she was in a dream, could she really of just had one of the greatest sexual experiences with Reid? Her Reid? Dorky timid Reid? As she moved out of bed towards the bathroom it dawned on her she had , the hickey on her neck gave it away, below her jaw bone on her neck was a weak spot,a place that if a man found, sex was going to occur.

"Coffee Em? Yes please babe" she replied knowing instantly she shouldn't have said that she yelled back "hey you, come In here with that coffee we need a chat". Just as she crawled back into bed the coffee arrived, as he handed her the coffee he sat next to her, "sooo what do we need to talk about then? My stamina or your noises" he said cockily,placing a cheeky kiss on her forehead, "neither" replied Prentiss, "what are we going to do?

We work together, all our friends are the same, there going to be suspicious about last night, what do we say?" " we say we went our separate ways" with a face of shock Emily pointed to the not so small hickey on her neck "how do we explain this? Ah sorry about that Em, it was just, okay so here is what were going to do, I will wear a scarf, I will leave before you and we say we went home okay? "fine with me, but one thing Emily, do we get to do that again?"

"Maybe we need to date you know dinner,romantic walks in the park,meeting each others friends, you serious about this Emily? Like you said last night I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't? Either way you have an eidetic memory your never gong to forget that" "neither are you" said Spencer to Emily as she was getting dressed, "right I'm off, I will see you at work soon" shouted Emily from the kitchen. "Wait I'll see you out" yelled Reid. As Agent Emily Prentiss tried to leave the apartment she felt stuck, as she tried to move round to see what is was, she noticed that it was Reid holding onto her jacket, she knew exactly what this was about, "bye Spencer" she said then they engaged into a kiss, similar to the one that led to last nights antics, as she broke away he waved, and wondered if they would have a night like that again.

After hailing a cab to drive her to her apartment so she could change her clothes and collect her gun it dawned on her, her and Spencer just suggested dating, like a couple, it was too much of a shock. With her scarf tightly place around her neck she made the 5 minute drive to the FBI building,where as she entered the bullpen and was spotted by JJ, "Em, coffee my office, oh I like the scarf by the way", as she placed her things on her desk and made the short walk to the media liaison office she began to think about what she should say to JJ.

A deep breath in and she entered the office placing herself on the large leather chair opposite the desk of her best friend.

"Soooo, how are things between you and Reid then?" said JJ in her inquisitive tone " yeah they're good" lying to her best friend was something Emily hated doing, she knew that eventually someone would find out, should she tell her? 10minutes of small talk later JJ stared at her friend, "Em, what really happened I left a message on your machine and you didn't get back to me, you always get back to me, so either you tell me what happened or I will pull that scarf from your neck so I can see for myself."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what happened Jayje. I really don't" she said as she removed the black scarf and unveiled the yellow bruise formed on her neck. "it just happened we had this strange moment where he put his hand on my thigh in during the show and-" "WHAT" shouted JJ.

"Em I thought you picked up a guy, not Spencer,our Spencer!" Shit thought Emily, she could have played along with that and then she wasn't technically lying about what happened. With a face only you can imagine Jennifer Jareau sat in silence. "Jayje talk to me,please" "give me time, this is something I need to compute, I thought that Reid was still a virgin, he never talks about girls, never says he's been on a date yet he managed to get you into bed" "he is most defiantly not a virgin Jayje I mean WOW! Best I've ever had, and I've been on the market for 20 years"

"what's the best you've ever had?" said the ever so interested Penelope Garcia, "oh nothing nothing " said Emily as she quickly placed her scarf around her neck,"look at me sweetheart,there are only two reasons you wear a scarf,if it's cold, or if you have something to hide, and I'm guessing from the speed you put that on, your hiding something. Now spill the beans how could you pick someone up at a doctor who show?"

"er,Erm" mumbled Emily as she couldn't bring the words to say that she had sex with Reid, " it was Spencer, Emily had sex with Reid,our Reid" yelled JJ as she received stern looks from the excessively embarrassed Prentiss. "oh no,oh no" said the giggling technical analyst,"our Spencer, the virgin Spencer was the best you've ever had? God Em who are these men your picking up if someone who is on their first round of penis action is better" "well ladies, as I said best I've ever had,ill tell him you know to avoid the awkwardness, but keep this away from the alphas, last thing I need right now" "okay then,you sex beast" shouted the hysterical Garcia, "oh guys" yelled Prentiss from down the hall, "ask him to see his back".

As she headed towards the woman's bathroom,she called Spencer "Spence, it's me" "hello" "look JJ and Pen know,they'll probably grill you for information, but don't tell the guys, please it's the least I need" "okay hun don't worry I'll play into the girls' fantasy and won't tell the men" "thanks Reid,I'll see you soon" "see you soon Em" as the call finished, she ran the tap and splashed the water on her face,she still couldn't believe it.

Waiting by the elevator doors stood JJ and Penelope awaiting the arrival of Reid, as he man entered out of the elevator he met the eyes of the two women, "this way please" said JJ as her and Penelope escorted the ever so shy looking Spencer Reid to her office.

"Sooo..." The two females said in unison. "what do you want me to say, me and Emily, two consenting adults had hot sex, that is all" said the ever growing cocky Reid as he slumped against the office door. " wow Reid, do we not get anything more than that? No statistics, no feelings, nothing?" said the shocked JJ staring at him in disbelief "yeah,I like her JJ, I have feelings for her, but until we can sort things out,date you know, then it'll be okay" "Date!" said Penelope "an office romance, a wedding, a baby, maybe a niece to add to my two nephews" " It was one night girls relax, I'm sure Emily will be the first to let you know if anything else is to occur so if you don't mind excuse me" as he left the office he heard his name "Spence,the best she's ever had ;)"

Trying not to make it obvious he was happy he just nodded and made his way towards the bullpen. Perching at his desk opposite Emily's he began to think about their night, he began to think about his feeling, his feelings for Emily.

Could they be a couple?

Could they get married?

Could the produce the niece Penelope wanted so much?

"Yo pretty boy what's going on in that big ole' head of yours" said Derek as he threw an elastic band ball towards his younger colleague,"it's just Emily last night was really good fun,any way where is she?" "your ears must be burning Agent", said Rossi "Reid and Morgan were just talking about you" "huh, what, what have they been saying?" "woah calm down" the three said in almost unison, "I was just saying how good are evening was, and it was good to get close again" said Reid, with his obvious different meaning. 10 minutes shouted a brash Aaron Hotchner from his office, round room in 10 debrief.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid-Emily:Emily, your obviously anxious I can tell, your sat in this room with our 5 closest friends and your staring at the table and biting your nails! STOP!

Emily-Reid: I can't, I'm sorry, I just don't know what will happen, what people will say, I just need to be close to you :'( xxxx

Reid-Emily: what does :'( mean? And I want to be close to you too, the heat from your body warming mine is all I want now, fancy going somewhere for lunch, just us two?

Emily-Reid: it's a crying face, for someone as clever as you wow! Yeah for lunch or lunch;) (that's a winking face) xxxx

Reid-Emily: the latter, meet by your S.U.V 12:45.

Emily-Reid: okay, I look forward too it xxxx Reid-Emily: you should! Now pay attention I think Hotch thinks he's boring you.

Emily-Reid: He is! Xxxx

12:45: "Hotch, I have a really bad head ache and feel a bit nauseous, can I go home for lunch, I'll be back in an hour or so" said Emily hoping Reid would follow her lead "Of course Prentiss, one of the others will come with you" "I'll go" shouted Reid, "I need to get out of this place,having some quiet time will do me good,both our cells will be on, call us if you need anything".

"Fine" said their unit chief, "Reid make sure she's okay, lie her down, be her slave, and if she's not well don't let her come back" "alright Hotch, I will see you soon" grabbing her handbag and jacket Spencer led Prentiss to the elevator to her S.U.V. Checking their was no one around Emily pushed Spencer against the passenger door, and placed her lips upon his.

"5 minutes longer" she whispered in his ear as she unlocked the car and made the five minute journey to her apartment block. Apartment 3A, as the door opened, Reid grabbed the scarf of Agent Prentiss and pulled her against the wall, kissing her, touching her body whilst she unbuttoned his shirt. At that point she knew it would happen there and then, they we going to have sex against the wall in her hallway, less than 7 minutes after they left the bullpen in Quantico.

Now both naked below the waist,she sunk to her knees, placing his semi hard penis in her mouth, she could feel the electricity soaring through her body,not wanting to waste any more time, she stood up, he inserted himself into her, grabbing her ankles, and placing her weight around his skinny hips they begun, putting her face against his chest, she felt his sweat, dropping down his body,she kissed his body and began to make noises similar to that of last night,pressing her face into his chest, it happened, Spencer Reid exploded within her, sinking to the floor,he grabbed Emily around the waist biting her ear as she tried to catch her breath leaning against his shoulder. "shit" said the ever so tired Emily as she laid on the hallway of her apartment.

"Spence, this can't happen again, I've been in this situation before, we can't be like this and be friends, we either ruin our friendship or we get together and I doubt either one of us wants to do that" "WHAT! You have sex with me and then tell us we can't be friends? What's all that about Emily? I love you!" said the shocked Spencer Reid, running towards the bathroom Emily locked the door and put her weight against it,crying into her shirt she realised she had similar feelings,she liked Spencer, liked liked Spencer


	8. Chapter 8

"don't go Spence, please" she said through the tears give me a second. Standing up, looking in the mirror noticing her smudged make up she realised this may only get worse,she headed to her living room.

"Sit down Spencer please" she said as Reid stood slumped over the counter in the kitchen,as he placed himself on the rug in the middle of the floor, the pair gulped and the conversation began. " So what was that about Spence",as she leant towards him. "Emily, I'm not going to sugar coat this, but I think the reason why I took your death so hard is because I didn't just like you as a friend, and then last night,it's all just dawned on me, I do love you."

"I love you too Spence, but I'm not sure in what way, obviously I like you enough to have sex with you and spend time with you,but I'm not sure how strong this love is" said the shaken Emily Prentiss. "thank you for the honesty Em, but this doesn't solve anything, one date and two I must say awesome sexual experiences later, what are we going to do?"

Thinking for a moment, Emily just blurted out "why don't we make it official, tell everyone no secrets, and it will then help me work my feelings out?." The energy surged through Reid's body "yes,yes, Emily of course we'll go to Quantico today, holding hands, and be not ashamed". As he pulled the shirt of Emily Prentiss towards him, she fell into a small bundle next to her boyfriend, laying on the floor head on his chest this is what she wanted, a boyfriend who loves her and understands her. Laying there for 35 minutes, with nothing but small kisses and strokes to her hair, she felt as if this is how their relationship should have started.

Taking the five minute drive from Emily's apartment to their Quantico office, the pair exited the black S.U.V, shared a kiss and clutched each others hands, entering the elevator, a small whisper of don't worry exited the mouth of Spencer Reid, from the basement car park to the B.A.U offices was four floors, floor flours later their newly sprung relationship would be out in the open. As the elevator door opened, the young Dr. Spencer Reid planted a kiss on the head of Agent Prentiss. As they walked into the bullpen hand in hand, the faces of their five colleagues dropped. "okay questions now guys get it out" said the blushing Emily as her and Spencer separated as they sat at their desks.

"Right first question please." "What the hell is going on?" said an ever so shocked Derek Morgan.

" Go on Spence i'll leave this one too you" said the giggling agent as she eagerly listened to her boyfriend explain their predicament. "Okay, after our show last night Em came back to mine, things got sweaty, she came to work, unable to keep her mouth shut she told Garcia and JJ, she felt sick at lunch, so things got sweaty again, I dropped three words I have never felt or said towards anyone else, she ran of crying, then we decided to give it a shot, enough information Derek or should I spell it out? We had S-E-X and she's my girlfriend!"

"Okay here's one, it's not really a question but a word of warning, I don't want anymore nephews or defiantly any little nieces that I have to by gifts for so don't be silly," said Rossi as the whole team laughed.

"Shit" that hadn't crossed Emily's mind, they hadn't used any protection, shit shit shit. "Girls, drinks later, on me" said Emily to JJ and Penelope "you got the right sweet cheeks, we need to talk".

6:00pm: "Right girls, the bar on 48th and 3rd 8pm?" said Emily as she left JJ's office, "yes, Henry has a baby sitter, we don't have work tomorrow and we just got paid, tonight could be messy. See you later girlfriend" said JJ in a sarcastic tone. As Emily walked from the office towards the elevator,she met the eyes of the growing distant Derek Morgan. "Derek,coffee?" "sorry Em, bit busy right now, but Im a profiler too and I know when your anxious, I think you and Reid will be great, but I'm not sure the 9 days after your return from the dead is the right time, but I'm happy for you ask Reid,he'll tell you what I said too him, when my friends are happy, I'm happy." "aww Morgan" said Emily as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his giant body. "thank you".


	9. Chapter 9

"Spenceeeee" she yelled as Reid walked towards her, "I left my jumper at your place, I took it off on the floor, mind if I catch a lift to get it?"

"of course not, your my boyfriend, you have been for 5 hours now"

"5hours, 6minutes" said Reid as hey entered Emily's S.U.V, laughing at his stupid dancing and his strange relationship facts, the five minutes flew past. "its six thirty Spence, I have to leave at 7:45, I don't know if I can take anymore sex, but I can put up with some tv for a bit? Fancy it?".

"Fancy it, the Doctor Who Christmas re-run is on, as long as you don't mind putting up with it?" "Not at all, I fancy a little nap, so if I fall asleep wake me up a 7:15". As Spencer made himself comfy on Emily's sofa, she sunk her way in next to him, with her arm wrapped around his waist stroking his stomach and the other supporting her head, she fell to sleep.

"Babe,Emily wake up please,it's 7:15 exactly and you need to get ready." "I'm awake Spencer, look" as she crawled up his body and began to passionately kiss her new boyfriend. Pulling her away Spencer got up and began to leave.

"Spence,please what have I done,please don't go" "Em, you've done nothing I just know you need to get ready it is now 7:20 and you have 25 minutes to get ready and leave, and me being here is a distraction, so I'm going home" "okay them Spen,I'll see you out" "goodbye Emily, no doubt you will call me are when you are intoxicated, but I will see you on Monday, I'm heading to see mum tomorrow so I won't see you until work, I love you" "yeah I love you too, now give me a kiss."

As the two kissed, his hands up her shirt wrapping his hands around her hips he pulled her closer and they exchanged a cuddle which seemed like it lasted for hours, Reid departed.

"hey girls, sorry i'm late, watch'cha drinking?" "A gin and tonic please Emily' said Garcia, "Jayje?" "ergh,something very alcoholic in a cocktail" "cool, I'll surprise you, then we can talk".

Five minutes later with a gin and tonic and two long island ice teas, Emily returned to the table waiting for the interrogation she would now get from her friends. "okay then you two,what are you going to ask me because I want to get it done so I can drink" "are in love with him or do you love him? Because he is in love with you, there is a big difference Em" said Garcia.

"good question, he is in love with me I know, I love him, but not as in the way you two would love him, I'm in the middle, this relationship is going to get me to being in love with him, I know it can work" "next question please" she said after a large gulp of her cocktail. "How the excuse my language fuck, did this relationship come around, his morning you were hiding a hickey on your neck, you are now an out their couple" "right, do to want the details?" "obviously" "well, at lunch time, I told Hotch I felt sick so Reid could accompany me home, we had sex In the hall way, and then I told him we couldn't do this anymore, he told me he loved me and then I cried, we had a chat, decided to try a relationship, we then laid on the floor for 35 minutes and had a little cuddle"

"aww, that's cute. So sex twice in less than 24hours, nice, like Rossi said protection to avoid small children", said JJ talking from her obvious experience. "yeah about that" said the blushing Emily. " he is the cleverest person I know and he couldn't wrap it up" Garcia exclaimed.

"I won't get pregnant, and it's not like it was expected, not like there was anytime for condoms anyway, I think questions are over now, let's drink"

3:47: " ,Spennnny, I looooooooveeee yyyyoooouuu"-Emily screamed down the phone to her half awake boyfriend, "Em,Em listen to me I love you too, now go to bed and I will call you tomorrow. All getting a taxi back to JJ's house the ever so drunk Emily and JJ slept in her bed, and Garcia slept in the spare room, they all fell asleep, not knowing how much of an impact those two days would have on all of their lives.


End file.
